Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
Related Background Art
There are known semiconductor devices such as a semiconductor device discussed in JP Registered Utility Model Publication No. 3173512. The semiconductor device discussed in JP Registered Utility Model Publication No. 3173512 includes a main circuit board mounted with a plurality of semiconductor elements composing a main circuit, a capacitor substrate which is closely arranged on the main circuit board and mounted with a plurality of capacitors, and a control circuit board which is arranged on the capacitor substrate with a distance provided in between and mounted with a control circuit controlling the main circuit. A positive input terminal, a negative input terminal, and three output terminals are mounted on the main circuit board. Each terminal includes a bus bar extending from the main circuit board and a cylinder portion which is provided upright on the bus bar and penetrates the capacitor substrate and the control circuit board.